1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a running wheel arrangement for a collapsible wheelchair which can be driven by electric motor, to whose frame wheels can be releaseably connected, with a respective driving motor being integrated in two wheels, and the connection of these wheels taking place via a respective adapter arranged on the frame, and the wheel inserted with the adapter being lockable with respect to the frame via a locking device.
2. Background Description
A running wheel arrangement of this type is known, for example, from DE 197 46 086 A1. For manually operated wheelchairs there are electric additional drives in order to make a larger radius of action possible for the user. These additional drives pass on their driving force via an electric motor arranged in the hub of the driving wheel. This electric motor is controlled by the user from the armrest via an operating console provided with a joystick. The electric power is passed from a battery, which is generally arranged centrally under the seat surface, to the driving system. One requirement of a wheelchair is the possibility of transporting it in motor vehicles or the possibility of being able to readily stow the wheelchair in confined space conditions. In order to satisfy this requirement, the driving wheels are provided with an adaptation system which are intended to make it easier for the user to couple up and remove the wheels from the wheelchair framework.
In the case of the above-described system, the adapter, which is connected to the frame, has a groove which is open toward the tire contact area. The rear wheel is mounted rotatably on a full floating axle provided with a rapid clamping system. Like the front wheel of a bicycle, the driving wheel can be pushed in the radial direction by the axle into the adapter and locked there.
In the case of the wheelchair known from EP 0 528 235 B1, the driving wheel is also provided with a full floating axle. The frame of the wheelchair is designed in such a manner that the wheel can be connected to the frame in the axial direction.
For installation and removal purposes, the wheelchair has to be raised on one side in the case of both systems. The handling is therefore quite complicated for a user who is restricted in his movement.
Starting from this definition of the problem, the running wheel arrangement described at the beginning is to be improved in such a manner that the installation and removal of the driving wheels on/from the wheelchair is simplified.